A Lovely Twist
by ClarissAHHH
Summary: As seen on Quizazz, except slightly different on how it's written. About a girl named Clarissa, who gets to Ouran on a sports scholarship. What adventures awaits this new heroine? Well, let's find out, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

***Clarissa's P.O.V.***

Hey!

My name's Clarissa J. Corin, and I've recently received a wrestling scholarship to the elite school Ouran Academy in Japan.

First of all, your probably wondering why I have some white stripes in my hair…

Well, to tell you the truth, it's completely natural!

Seriously though… I was born with them.

It's some kind of weird family trait or whatever!

Yeah, you're probably thinking I've been made fun of because of it but I always thought it was pretty cool.

ANYWHO!~

The reason behind my scholarship is because the chairman thought it'd be interesting to have a female wrestler on an all boys team, and I took this opportunity to apply for colleges with a significant story.

So, here's the basic information.

I'm from the state of California and I'll be attending Ouran as a first year.

I'm fifteen years old and have no clue how life will be from now on…

Wish me luck!

***Third Person***

Clarissa took a deep breath as she crossed the street to the gates of Ouran Academy; feeling entirely nervous and frightened out of her mind.

She breathed out while stopping in front of the gates and watched the other students walk towards the magnificent school.

As she walked to the building, she thought to herself…

_Fudge! Fudge! Fudge! What the heck am I going to do? Ugh! I've never been the new kid before… Why the hell would I think I could handle being in a new school in a DIFFERENT FREAKING COUNTRY? Oh my go-_

She would have finished that thought, but she bumped into someone….

"Ow! Ugh, just my lu- Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry!"

She bowed down in embarrassment as she thought…

_I can't believe I did something so embarrassing ALREADY!_

"It's fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into y-"

She looked up to discover she was apologizing to a handsome guy with blonde hair and a seeming to have a REALLY happy personality, smiling at you in reassurance.

Clarissa blushed a little in reaction from his radiance.

He then spoke, "I accept your apology, but really, there's no need."

He spins around, pulling a rose out of nowhere.

_Okay, this is getting kind of weird…_

He then speaks again, bowing to her as if she's royalty, "I'm just glad I have the pleasure of meeting a lovely, young lady such as yourself. I'm Tamaki Suoh, class 3-A.

_At least he's polite… I guess?_

"I'm Clarissa Corin of class 1-… Something…"

Clarissa scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

She slightly laughed, "Well, you see I'm a new transfer student and I don't exactly know what class I'm in…"

"Oh, I see! Well, I can help you find out your classes if you like?"

He looked at her with that same warm and friendly smile from earlier.

"Um… Sure, thanks!"

She smiled back.

Tamaki and Clarissa then walked to the main office to get her schedule, then a voice called for him.

"Tamaki! Did you forget we have a new club arrangements to take care of?"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming… Geez, Kyoya!~ I'm just trying to help this young lady…" He turns to Clarissa and says, "Sorry, I have to leave, but good luck today!"

She smiled and said, "Thanks."

Both of them smile as they depart; Tamaki into the hall, Clarissa into the office.

***Clarissa's P.O.V.***

I walked into the office, and to tell you the truth…

I was _nervous._

There was a man at the desk, so I walked over to him and said, "Excuse me, I'm Clarissa J. Corin. I heard I can get my schedule here?"

"Oh! The wrestling scholar? Yes, yes… I can give you your schedule; but really, you don't have to attend classes until tomorrow."

The man smiled as he handed me my schedule.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem. You are free to tour the school a bit, if you like?"

"I probably will," I nod, "Thanks."

_Class 1-A, huh? This won't be too hard to find!_

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later…<strong>

I walked up to the door with the sign '1-A', tired and breathless. I sure as hell didn't think the school would be THIS complicated!

Something in the back of my mind was just congratulating me…

_FINALLY! Did it really take me TWO WHOLE FREAKIN' HOURS of my life to find FREAKIN' HOMEROOM! UGH!_

In exhaustion, I crouched down by the door and closed my eyes, falling into deep thought about worries and nothing else.

_I'm just grateful I got to look for this freakin' class now, rather than being late to class tomorrow…_

I guess a few minutes passed, and I began to go into a sitting position; also, tilting my head back into the wall, as if I'm going to look up.

After a few seconds, I slowly open my eyes…

"OH SHIII-IZZ!"

When I opened my eyes, I was face to face by what seemed like a stiff bunny thing or whatever!

I jumped up in shock, breathing heavily, "You scared the hell out of me!"

Then, a cute little boy with big brown eyes and blond hair moves the bunny out of his face.

His facial expression was questioning, his eyes especially curious.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I started to calm down a bit, "It's alright. I guess I was just too deep in thought…"

I smiled down at him to reassure him I was definitely okay.

"Good!" He jumped up in cheerfulness as he stated, "But now you look like you need some cake!"

_Eh?… A little random… But okay?_

He continued jumping in joy as he repeated, "I love cake! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Cake!"

_I swear I can see little pink flowers floating around him… But he's sooooo cute!_

He stops jumping, but continues to smile.

"Where's my manners? You probably wouldn't accept cake from a stranger!"

_I probably would…_

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, class… Well, actually I don't go to school here anymore!~ I graduated last year!~"

_WHAT? IS HE LIKE SUPER SMART OR SOMETHING?_

He continued on, "And this is Takashi Morinozuka!"

_What? The bunny? Or…_

I looked around wondering if I missed someone near me…

But then I notice this mysterious, tall guy standing on the other side of the 1-A class door.

_OH CRAP! Was that guy always standing there?_

Mitsukuni was still going on with introductions, "-BUT you can call us Hunny and Mori!"

_This school really is confusing, and I didn't even attend class yet! At least everyone seems pretty nice around here…_

"Nice to meet you. I'm Clarissa Corin of class 1-A."

I smiled in hopes that they didn't notice my awkwardness…

Hunny didn't seem to notice, "Wow! This means you're in the same class as my little brother, Chika-chan, and Mori's brother, too, Toshi-chan!"

"Really? Okay, that's cool. Maybe I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"You don't have to wait that long!~ Just stop by after school at my old club room today! Takashi and were actually going to visit there today. Right, Takashi?~"

"Yeah..."

_He scares me a little. Damn... I want to but I want to meet the wrestling coach after school, and maybe check out the practice..._

"That's sounds cool in all, but I kinda wanted to watch the wrestling practice today after school."

"Then, it's settled!~ You're coming during the next period!~"

Hunny and Mori started to walk off.

I smirked to myself a little.

_Yeah... I guess that'll be okay._

* * *

><p><em><em>When is the next period anyway?..<br>__

_*RING! (the school bell) RING!*  
><em>

__Are you freakin' serious?__

__I sighed in acceptance.

__Oh, whatever..__

__I looked around to see the hall filling in with students.

A random student coming out of class 1-A stretched his arms out as he said, "Man! FINALLY, it's break!"_  
><em>

__Oh.. So, it's break? Okay, then. Guess I'll look- CRAP! I forgot what room the club's in! Aw... I wanted some cake...  
><em>_

A different student from the same class was walking with a couple of guys, "Yasuchika, whatcha doin after school today?"_  
><em>

__Yasuchika? Hunny-senpai's brother! Maybe he knows where he's at!__

As soon as I turned around I bumped into someone, causing both of us fall onto the floor.

"Not again... Oh! Sorry about that! I-"

While getting up, the guy I bumped into cut off my apology, "Wasn't aware of where you were going. Maybe if you be more careful you won't be so clumsy."

Defending myself, I responded, "Hey, I said I was sorry."

I looked up to officially see the jerk I was talking to.

_Who is this jerk? I guess not everyone I'll meet's gonna be nice... Ugh! This really just pisses me off though!... But he looks somewhat familiar..._

"You said sorry. So, what? It doesn't change anything. We both got knocked onto the floor and you think a 'sorry' is gonna make it go away. The best you can really do is getup and leave like the commoner you are."

"Okay, now that's just rude!"

"Like I really care if I was being ru-"

"Chika-chan! That's no way you should talk to Clari-chan!"_  
><em>

A million question rushed into my head._  
><em>

__When did Hunny-senpai get here?  
><em>_

__This jerk is his YOUNGER BROTHER?  
><em>_

__What's Yasuchika's problem?  
><em>_

__Can I have cake now?...  
><em>_

__And who's 'Clari-chan'?  
><em>_


	2. Chapter 2

***Third Person***

Yasuchika glared at his brother.

"Mitsukuni, what are you doing? I told you to stay away from me at school... Why are you even here? You graduated already!"

Looking as innocent as a young child, perhaps between the ages of six to nine, Hunny responded, "I just wanted to visit the Host Club, Chika.."

Curious by Hunny's responce, Clarissa questioned in her head, '_Host club? What's that?'  
><em>

"I don't know what's going on here, but..." To Yasuchika, Clarissa lectured in a way, "You don't have to be such a freakin' jerk! Gosh damn! I have never met someone so.. so.. so effing STUBBORN! I'm fine with you not accepting my apology, but REALLY? Why don't YOU just walk off like a civilized human being instead of insulting me just because I'm not rich."

"Why are YOU even here? A COMMONER shouldn't be allowed to walk these halls, if they don't even come he-"

"SORRY to disappoint, but I do go here, smart ass. I'm a transfer student here on a wrestling scholarship. I'll be joining you in class tomorrow morning."

She smile to hopefully annoy Yasuchika; and after a moment, it seemed like it was working.

Still a bit unconvinced, Yasuchika stated, "Ouran doesn't have a girls wrestling team. I should know since I'm on it anyway."

"Oh, really? Well, I guess you should get use to seeing me more often... I'm on the guys team."

"No way would they let a girl join the team, let alone on a scholarship..."

"Oh, but they did. And pretty good one if I may say so myself."

Clarissa smirked, knowing she probably shut him up.

"Whatever, I don't have time to deal with you." Yasuchika turned to Hunny, "Now, we have something to deal with..."

***Clarissa's P.O.V***

With a blink of an eye I saw Yusachika charge towards Hunny, about to strike.

In attempt to warn, I started to yell out.

"Hun-!"

However, before I could say anything else, I saw Hunny jump up just a second before Yasuchika got to him.

_Whoa...  
><em>

The two brothers started throwing punches and kicks at each other; and it was really hard for me to tell who was winning since both kept dodging each others attacks.

_Wait! Aren't we in a freakin hallway? They shouldn't be fighting here! Ugh.. Maybe I should do something..  
><em>

It's not like I wasn't use to this fighting anyway; on a count of I did learn judo back at home for a couple of years...

I stood there mumbling to myself about the topic.

With a sigh, I thought out loud, "I guess I should, huh?"

As I made up my mind, I looked at how the fight was turning out so far; just noticing Chika pulled out a steel bar.

"What the-? Why the hell did you just pull out a weapon? You two are brothers, I mean you can fight in all but a WEAPON?"

"Our family has trained us to go in combat with each other whenever we meet. Don't but in."

_What kind of sick twisted family are they in?  
><em>

"Don't worry Clari-chan. We can get some cake after this, kay?"

Hunny smiled at me as if nothing was wrong; as if this was _entirely_ normal.

Let's just say... I was COMPLETELY confused.

_What. The. Fudge. Is. Happening?_

* * *

><p>"What the hell is up with you guys?" I groaned in frustration, "Ugh..."<p>

_I can picture this in an anime but I didn't think something like this could really happen..._

I turned to Mori, in hopes that he could do something.

"Mori! You're all big and crap! Why don't you stop them?"

"Hm?..."

_Can't say I wasn't expecting that..._

I kept looking around for someone who could possibly stop this fight and then I heard a giant...

***BANG!***

Scared, I jumped up and cried, "What the fuudge!"

I slowly looked towards Yusachika and Hunny in both curiosity and horror.

To my amazement and surprise, Yasuchika was on the ground, completely knocked out.

A smile slowly came across my face and I started to giggle a little.

Mori looked at me in a questioning way that I can swear I saw a question mark above his head.

Just the thought of Yasuchika getting a complete whooping from his small, cute, adorable brother was HILARIOUS!

_I know I shouldn't laugh... but this guy DEFINITELY deserved it!_

***Third Person***

An unfamiliar voice calls, "Yasuchika..."

Clarissa looked up trying not to laugh to see who called Yasuchika's name.

It was a guy about the same age at her, holding up a wooden sword like he was about to hit someone.

As the guy swung down on Yasuchika he lectured, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET INTO ANY TROUBLE!"

Clarissa stood there ready to burst into laughter.

"That's Takashi's brother, Satoshi Morinozuka." Hunny explained while holding Usa-chan.

He looked up and smiled at Clarissa.

Satoshi continued to hit Yasuchika with the wooden sword, continuing his lecture, "I take my eyes off of you for one second and you're already getting into trouble!"

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Stop!"

As Clarissa watched this unusual event, she thought to herself ready to burst into laughter, '_Can't... Hold... It In... Any... Long-'  
><em>

"HAHAHAHAH!" [xD]

Satoshi crossed his arms, "You always have to be such a jerk to people." He sighed and shrugged, "Guess there's no helping it."

Jumping off the ground, Yasuchika questioned, "Then, I don't see why you have to hit me with that stupid sword!"

Satoshi glares at Yasuchika in an evil manner and states, "I can hit you again you know..."

While stepping back, Yasuchika gesture him not to, "No! No, it's okay."

Clarissa is still dying of laughter.. but now she's on the floor rolling around.

"Clari-chan!~" Hunny exclaims while jumping up.

With the call of her name, Clarissa stands up and calms a bit.

Still laughing a bit, "Yeah?"

"Let's get some cake!" He smiles cheerfully with pink, puffy flowers floating around.

"Alright!"

In her mind, Clarissa thinks, '_Yay! I do get cake!'_

* * *

><p>"Toshi-chan! Chika-chan! You can come, too!"<p>

Yasuchika begins to reply, but ends up getting hit once again by Satoshi's wooden sword...

"Why would I want to g-!"

After the use of his sword, Satoshi innocently smiles, "Sure!"

All five of them (remember Mori's still there...) walk down the hall.

While looking around, Clarissa wonders, '_I wonder where this 'Host Club" is? What is a Host Club anyway?..'_

She looks around and thinks, '_Wow, this school sure is big though..'_

Mori's walking in front of her with Hunny on his shoulders and stops in front of Music Room 3.

She's still looking around and ends up bumping into him.

Realizing her mistake, "Oh shi- Sorry, Mori!"

***Clarissa's P.O.V***

I smile a bit awkwardly at Mori, in total embarrassment.

"Klutz..."

As if a reaction, I immediately death glare Yasuchika, and does the same back.

However, Mori just looks at me and smiles.

_He smiles? I guess I'll take that as, "It's okay."_

Curious, I ask, "Hey Hunny-senpai... what is a Host Club anyway?"

I take a look at the 'Music Room' sign and question, "Does it have something to do with music?"

"Nope! A Host Club is..." He thinks about how to describe and gives up saying, "Well, it's sorta hard to explain..."

_Hm..._

Hunny smiles, :Well, you'll find out anyway!"

Hunny jumps down from Mori's shoulders and opens the door.

A warm, welcoming breeze comes from the room with the illusion of rose petal bursting out.

Group of male voices: Welcome.

The image of flowing rose petals leaves your sight and a group of five boys stands infront of you from a distance.

_So, this is the Host Club. So... do they train to host parties or something?... Wait, why is that girl wearing a boy's uniform? Well, I don't blame her. The girl's uniforms seems too formal and frilly anyway..._

I look at what I'm wearing.

Since it's my first day here at Ouran Academy, I didn't wear the uniform.

Well, actually, it's more like I can't _afford_ one.

Right now I'm just wearing some grey jeans with a white sweatshirt with green sleeves.

_Hey, itsn't that Tamaki-senpai? So, this is the club he had to go to..._

Hunny jumps into the room, "Hey guys!~"_  
><em>

He skipps over to the group of guys.

Tamaki returns the greeting, "Hunny-senpai! You came to visit us! You too, Mori-senpai!" He looks toward me, Yasuchika, and Satoshi, "And I see you brought some first years as well!"

While taking a glance toward us first years, Tamaki does a double take when he notices me.

Tamaki, somewhat surprised, "Clarissa?" He smiles and continues, "So, I guess you've found your way through the school!"

I smiled back while replying, " Yeah."

Turning to Yasuchika and Satoshi, Tamaki asks, "So, have you two thought of my offer of becoming hosts? You two may not have the same qualities Hunny-senpai's and Mori-senpai's guest are looking for, but I'm sure you two can bring in some guests!" He confidently smiles with a thumbs up.

Satoshi begins to say, "I'm still trying to convi-"

But Yasuchika cutts hime of, "NO WAY!"

Satoshi towers over Yasuchika with his wooden sword in hand.

"Yasuchika..." While swinging down, Satoshi lectures, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING RUDE?"

You let out a little laugh.

A pair of red-headed twins come up next to Tamaki.

One twin speaks first, "If Satoshi keeps that up..."

The other one finishes, "Yasuchika will get a concusion."

They both smile, then look at me.

While coming up to both of my sides, in unison, they state, "So you're the new honor student here at Ouran."

Again one starts, while the finishes the sentence.

"Would you care..."

"To be our guest?"

Both puts an arm on my shoulder; each holding out a rose.

_Not this nonsense again.. But I gotta admit... These guys are pretty handsome...  
><em>

A guy with glasses walks up to me with a smile as he takes out a notebook and pen, "Shall I sign you up for an appointment?"

I somewhat blushedbecause of the fact that all these cute guys surrounding you.

Like an idiot I respond, "Uh.. Um.. W-well, no thanks," and smile awkwardly.

"I just brought her here to get some cake!~ She doesn't really seem like the type who'd want to be a guest here."

Hunny smiles at me in reassurance.

_Thank you! Hunny definitely saved me..  
><em>

The twins shrug while sticking out their tongues; and both comment, "Aw, too bad."

* * *

><p>All of them sit down at two couches across from each other with a coffee table in between them.<p>

Hunny jumps around with his bunny as he exclaims, "I'll go get the cake!~ Takashi, come and help me, kay?" He turns back smiling at Tamaki, "Oh, Tama-chan! Introduce Clari-chan to everyone, kay?~"

Tamaki returns the smile and gives Hunny a thumbs up, "Sure thing."

_I have a feeling this is gonna be awkward... I still don't get what a host club is though!  
><em>

"So, Clarissa! It looks like you already know Yasuchika and Satoshi! I take it they're in your class, right?"

"If she's the new wrestling scholar, then I guess so!" Satoshi turns to me, "Oh, we haven't officially met yet, huh? I'm Satoshi Morinozuka, class 1-A!"

_He's related to Mori-senpai, right? He is nothing like his brother... He talks waaay more..  
><em>

To be friendly, I smile at him.

Tamaki asks with a questioning look, "Have you met Yasuchika?"

Blankly and a bit cold, I answer, "We've met."

Yasuchika and I instantly go into another death stare.

The guy-looking girl comments a tad bit, "Did it just get cold in here?... Or is it just me?"

In unison, the twins state, "Better off if we don't question..."

Moving on, Tamaki continues, "Anyway!~ These two devilish-twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, class 2-A. The guy with the glasses writing in the book is Kyoya Ootori, class 3-A. AND_ this_ isdaddy's litt- I mean Haruhi Fujioka, class 2-A!"

_Was he 'bout to say 'daddy's little girl'? Okay... Well, that puts one thing clear. She is a girl.  
><em>

Tamaki smiles while putting his hands on his hips in confidence, "Well, and of course you met me this morning!"

I smile while introducing myself, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Clarissa Corin, starting at class 1-A tomorrow morning."

Immediately, Kyoya goes into asking questions, "So, you've come to Ouran Academy on a wrestling scholarship I believe? I find that rather interesting since our wrestling team is all male students."

"Yeah, well the chairman thought it be good for the school to make a statement like this, basically saying girls can do a sport such as this one and be able to compete equally and fairly against boys. At first, this scholarship really was meant for a guy to take it. But as stubborn as I am I thought I should apply for it and recieve an equal chance even though I'm a girl."

"How interesting. And it so happens that you were the one to recieve the scholarship. Some would say that's a once in a lifetime chance."


End file.
